


Just Like Magic

by hayleymarie01



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleymarie01/pseuds/hayleymarie01





	Just Like Magic

how come you always do this to me? Maybe becasue j


End file.
